Hackmon
Hackmon is new Digimon from Digimon Adventure tri. and messenger of Homeostasis. He can wrap digivolve to Jesmon. He is voiced by Shunsuke Takeuchi in Japanese Version and Aaron LaPlante in English Version. Appearance He wears goggles on his mantle and red hoodie-like-cape. He have golden/yellow eyes. Personality He is a servant of Homeostasis and works to further its agenda of maintaining the stability of the Digital World. His main duty is to observe Meicoomon and keep track of her movements. He also replaces Gennai, who is missing, as Homeostasis's messenger to those who can help preserve stability. Digimon Adventure tri. Reunion On June 19, 2005, he observes Meicoomon walking in the port. Later, he observes the DigiDestined after their fight against Kuwagamon. Several days later, he observes Alphamon attacking Meicoomon, and fades away. Determination Some days later, he stares at the building where Meiko Mochizuki lives. When Leomon is talking to the DigiDestined about the infection, he hears their conversation. Leomon detects him, but Hackmon leaves before being caught. He later spies as Meiko shows her festival outfir to Meicoomon. At Tsukishima General High School's cultural festival, Hackmon observes the fight against Infected Imperialdramon. Confession Some time after Meicoomon's disappearance, Hackmon reports to someone that he still can't find her, but thinks she's not in the Digital World, and that he'll continue to look. Loss Some time later, Hackmon reveals himself to Daigo Nishijima, explaining about the behavior and the true intentions of Maki Himekawa. Hackmon is a messenger of Homeostasis replacing Gennai (who actually is dominated by King Drasil's influence), then later tells about Maki becoming an ally of King Drasil (Revealing that Maki was the one who was responsible for the Digital World Reboot Event). Hackmon finally warns Daigo about the progress of King Drasil's plans for Digimon and humans. He also warns Daigo that Meicoomon is the "Libra" that can cause the destruction of both worlds if it falls into the wrong hands. Hackmon disappears after it. Coexistence He later reappears to warn Daigo again for the upcoming catastrophic event that are about to occur if Meicoomon is not stopped. He tells him that Homeostasis decided to take the matter on its own hands as DigiDestined have failed to solve the situation. He warp digivolves to Jesmon in an attempt to destroy Meicoomon. Future He tells news to Meiko's Father about Ordinemon and disappears after finish talking. He show up and talk to Dark Gennai disguise as Digimon Emperor. Later, he informs DigiDestined about Homeostasis' intent to reboot all digital technology in the Real World to stop Ordinemon. However, it would cripple all man-made infrastructure. Quotes *"You can call me Hackmon." *"The Libra has been unstable since it was born." *"A part of Apoclymon's data is contained in the Libra. That shard is from a dark corner of the digital world. The Liba's powers have made her an outcast." *"The only thing limits the Libra's destructive power has been the presence of a partner. That connection contains the Libra's power from exploding into its fearsome potential. The partner maintains balance." *"That's why it was important to keep the Libra and her human partner connected. Because its unsuppressed power is vast. If it becomes uncontained it will strike with relentless force." *"Then the Libra's destructive power will be so great that she will no longer recognize a partner and she will stop responding to Meiko." *"She carries a heavy burden on her shoulders. Even for one who is a DigiDestined." *"The judgment has been made." Trivia *His English Voice Actor, Aaron LaPlante also voices Joe's Dad from Determination and Meiko's Father from Confession. *In Confession, Hackmon's dialogue from the scene where he reports about not knowing Meicoomon's wherabouts has been deleted from the English dub. External links *Hackmon on Digimon Adventure Wiki Navigation Category:Digimon Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Dragons Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Male Category:Fighter Category:Neutral Good Category:Successful